605_superpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 17 - Papucho
Timestamps 0:02:25 - Follow-Ups (Sue the Shooter, Buzz Sawyer) 0:10:00 - Mispronounced / Misspoken Wrestling Promos (Mel Phillips, Nikita Koloff speaking garbled Russian, Demolition Blast) TGBL: (laughing) Now, after he says “junk”, he goes to get his cards – because he remembers ‘junk’ but he can’t remember ‘yard dog’. That is just embarrassing! (laughing) How do you forget the name of the Junkyard Dog?! Bix: Uhhh….Any joke I could make would be too inappropriate. TGBL: Then you should definitely make it. Bix: No. ''- a discussion of an infamous Mel Phillips ring announcing botch of forgetting the Junk Yard Dog's name, trailing his name off out of confusion.'' 0:25:11 - Celebrating Lance Russell's greatest moments on his 90th birthday. 0:51:56 - Stan Hansen going into the WWE Hall of Fame TGBL: Terry Funk called him up one day – he was upset. Him and Hogan one day were hanging out in New Japan and all of a sudden, Abdullah the Butcher walks in with a bunch of press, and they’re like “what the hell” because Abdullah was the top heel for Baba, and they’re thinking “okay if Abby’s here now, one of us is going to be lost in the shuffle,” because Abby’s not coming here to be 3rd or 4th in line because Andre was there too. So they’re both a little peeved, and then a few months later – or maybe even less than that – Terry Funk calls him up randomly and it was the first time he’d talked to Terry in a while, and he said “listen, would you be interested in talking to Baba?” and Stan said “Look, I’d talk to him, but you should know I’m very happy with New Japan, they treat me good, I’m not looking at leaving,” and Terry said “Just talk to him.” Stan said “I’ll do it under one condition – complete secrecy. We need a location we can meet – I don’t want anyone knowing about it except me, you, and Baba.” So they agree in June, Stan Hansen had a family reunion and he agreed to meet with Terry and Baba at the – I think the Marriott – at the Dallas airport because he was going to be there. So Terry Funk’s running late because he’s at the funeral of Stanley Blackburn’s son – I think Ray Blackburn – and Hansen gets there and in the meeting is Baba, Mrs. Baba, and an executive from NTV and he was shocked that Baba spoke perfect English, and he said usually Baba liked to have a Joe Higuchi as his translator, but Baba didn’t need him – Baba spoke perfect English. ''- on Stan Hansen wanting to jump from NJPW to AJPW in the early 1980's.'' 1:13:03 - Ron Skoler (Part 1) Ron: Anyways– so Pena came up with an idea to create a Lucha Libre wrestler named Papucho. Papucho is like – it’s like a slang term, I don’t think it’s an actual word; it means something like “Cutie-Pie,” Adorable One. He was going to put Arezzi in a 3-way as a tag team – 6 man tag team matches, primarily. He was going to team him with Latin Lover and somebody else, like two of the best looking guys there, and then Papucho was going to come out dressed like Cupid. That was the idea. It would have been a great idea, and John was considering it, but he felt that it was going to take too much of a toll on him physically, so he wasn’t really – he never really pursued it. That was Pena’s idea – I like John Arezzi, you know; I miss him. He was always nice to me and stuff, and kind of helped me get back into this world; he was my contact. Papucho would have been a real, real, interesting concept – I would have loved to have seen that happen; at least one match. ''- on Antonio Pena's desire to create a wrestling character for John Arezzi: Papucho.'' 2:00:39 - Dennis Of The Week (with guest Donnie B - Part 2) Donnie: But the one night, it’s gotta be 3 o’ clock in the morning and my phone’s ringing and I had the old flip-phone, cell phone, piece of shit. I’m looking at it and the screen was cracked and I can’t read the number and I’m like “Who the fuck is calling me at 3 o’clock in the morning?” So I open the phone – “Hello?” “Hey dude, what are you doing?” and I’m like “What’s up, Dennis?” and a good friend of mine, his name is Chris and Chris had long hair at the time and a full black beard; the whole bit. Dennis says to me “Hey man, what’s your friend Chris up to?” and I’m like “he’s an accountant.” “Listen, you think we can get him on some shows?” and this is 3 o’clock in the morning and I said “for what? He’s not a worker.” “Well listen man, I had this great idea – he has long hair and a beard. We’ll put him out there in a white robe and he can come to the ring and we can put on the posters “Appearing tonight – J.C.”” meaning Jesus Christ. And I go “What the fuck is J.C.?” “Oh – Jesus Christ! But we won’t get any heat from the fucking Catholics, so we won’t put the name Jesus Christ on there, we’ll put his initials,” and I’m like “Wait a minute – are we saying that he’s Jesus?” He goes, “No no no – in his mind, he thinks he’s Jesus, so we’ll make a ton of money off of that,” and I said “Goodnight Dennis” and hung up on him and then we never spoke about it again. ''- on his relationship with Dennis, in which Dennis would call at inopportune hours of the night and pitch ideas for upcoming shows with Donnie.''